Elsa's Letter
by Kyliegurl13
Summary: Jack was obsessed with Elsa Queen when he first painted her. But it grew into something bigger. Jack got teased and transferred out. One day he receives a letter from someone all the way at the other side of the world. He knew what to do. One shot. Might continue. Did this outta boredom


**One-shot. Random. Did this out of boredom so maybe you wouldn't wanna read it. Whatever. **

**Just so you know, SHIPS: Jack & Elsa, Hiccup & Toothless (LOOK OUT BOYXBOY), Rapunzel and Flynn (I technically dislike Flynn but idc) WELL, GOOD LUCK ENJOYING THIS. XD**

Jack tapped his brush against the canvas set on the easel. He didn't know what he wanted to paint. He felt like he wanted to paint but he didn't know what to paint. Next to him, his cousin, Rapunzel, was painting a scenery of busy bees buzzing over a field of red poppies. It looked good. It was perfect. Jack stared at his own canvas and continued pondering. What did he want to draw? Snowflakes? Yes, he liked snowflakes but… He glanced at his previous paintings. They were full of winter sceneries. Shouldn't he try something else? He wanted something related to his favourite season but there wasn't anything else to paint. Was there someone or something like winter but at the same time unrelated to winter?

Elsa Queen.

Yes, the girl who sits behind him during homeroom. She was very quiet, a wall flower. No one noticed her. No one except Jack. He probably wouldn't have noticed her if he didn't bump into her one day and saw her drop her sketches of perfect snowflakes. Come to think about it, Elsa Queen was like winter itself. Cold and icy. Silent. But if you choose the wrong time, a snowstorm could blow up and bury you in snow.

Jack picked up his brush and mixed some white, orange and yellow together, attempting to make Elsa's skin tone but failed terribly.

"Hey, Punzie… Can you help me make a paint colour? Skin colour?" Jack tapped his cousin on the shoulder with the end of his brush.

"Sure," Rapunzel shrugged, "What kind?"

Jack hesitated, if he said Elsa's, Rapunzel would most likely get the wrong idea and tease him mercilessly or play matchmaker. Then, Jack realised that _his _tone was almost as pale as Elsa's. _Almost. _He thought. He could just add in more white paint and it would be Elsa's. Perfect. "Um, like mine?" Jack gestured to his arm and Rapunzel arched an eyebrow but didn't comment and started sloshing all sorts of paint together with precise and delicate amounts, mixing it in perfect strokes that Jack envied. Soon, Rapunzel handed Jack back his palette. When Rapunzel turned back to her own painting, Jack scooped some white paint and mixed it into the beige-white paint, making it paler. Perfect. Now it was all… Elsa like.

He painted away hard. Even though he was not as good as Rapunzel, he was still pretty good. The ice-crystal blue eyes came to life and sparkled with both coldness and happiness. The long lashes were thickly applied. Her lips were a striking pale pink. In this picture, Jack painted her as an ice queen in an ice castle. She was who she was, living a life of freedom.

"7 am the usual morning line up. Sweeping the floor until it's all clean! Polishing and waxing, mopping get up! And when I am done it's only 7.15! And so I'll read a book if I have time to spare! I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's will somewhere, and then I'll brush, and brush, and brush and brush my hair! Just wonder when my life will begin." Rapunzel's sweet and cheerful, high voice filled the air.

"What is that song?" Jack asked.

"The song I wrote for music lesson! I love it! It makes me happy!" Rapunzel smiled, adding a few touches to the red poppies she was painting.

"OH NO!" Jack gasped, "I DON'T HAVE A SONG WRITTEN YET!" He slapped his forehead.

"It's okay," Rapunzel smiled, "I made an extra song, you can sorta 'borrow' it. It goes like this:

_All the time, running from the hillside._

_All these years, suddenly I know,_

_If she is here, it's crystal clear._

_I'm where I have to be. _

_Cause at last I see the light. And at last, the fog has lifted._

_And at last I see it bright. And it's like the stars met you…_

_All that time, watching from the hillside._

_Now that I, see, youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu._

I love the song. It's sooooo romantic." Rapunzel grinned cheerfully, "Say, what are you painting?"

"Nothing." Jack angled his painting of Elsa away from Rapunzel's view. Rapunzel looked at him quizzically but kept quiet and continued to paint the layers of grass onto her canvas that was literally now blooming with life.

The next day, in school, Jack sat in front of Elsa again. He kept turning to look at her, wanting to make sure his painting was painted accurately to how her pale cheeks looked hollow, how her eyes seemed to glow, how her eyelashes curled and how her lips stayed. Jack was mesmerised by Elsa Queen. A wall flower. An unknown being.

Someone jabbed him with a pen. He jerked around and faced Anna Queen, Elsa's sister.

"Quit staring at my sister!" Anna hissed, "She is too good for you!"

"What do you mean too good?" Jack blurted out.

"She gets highest in class, she is smart, she is polite, she is NOT like you, you jerk. Stay away from her or _else._" Anna raised her fist. Jack nodded, wanting to laugh at the younger girl's display of violence.

After a few days of staring at Elsa Queen, Jack realised he _indeed _had a crush on her. Soon the crush became a habit. Which became an obsession.

"JACK FROST!" The math teacher roared and snatched the sketch book off Jack's table, "ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION OR BUSY SKETCHING _DRESSES_?" A few people snickered and it wasn't long before a rumour started up about Jack being a pussie. Jack was mad at himself for designing ice-dresses for Elsa in his class and he was sure that she had a bad impression on him now. What if Anna was right? What if Elsa Queen was too good for him? What if…?

During music class, Elsa got the highest score for the song she wrote titled 'Let it Go' which fitted her perfectly. Rapunzel came in second and Anna came in third for her duo songs 'First Time in Forever' and 'Love is An Open Door'. Jack's heart ached as he heard Elsa sing 'Let it go.' She was perfect. She was his life. He couldn't take it anymore.

Jack had done some 'research' on Elsa Queen and found out where she lived. He carefully wrapped up the painting he had first painted, the one of Elsa as an ice queen and had written on the back: TO ELSA. WITH LOVE FROM JACK. LET IT GO. BE YOUR OWN QUEEN. I LOVE YOU. Jack carefully scaled a tree outside Elsa's window and unlatched the window and slipped in. It felt illegal, entering someone's house like that but Jack's love fuelled his courage and he walked in.

Elsa lay asleep on her bed. She barely stirred as Jack placed his master piece on her desk and memorised every detail of her face before silently leaving. Forever. At least, he thought it was forever. He had a surprise 2 years later when he checked his mail.

Jack tore open his mail.

_Dear Jack,_

_I've spent the past 2 years searching for you. Thank you for the painting. It is lovely and I will treasure it. Why did you quit the school? I wanted to ask you out but… I guess I was too shy. It's my birthday this Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to meet up?_

_I'm sorry you transferred out. You were funny, amusing and wonderful. An angel in disguise. I loved you too_

_I'm sorry for asking that if you actually hate me. Please reply to me if at_

_Arendelle Castle Street 21. House First Time. #02-03_

_With love,_

_Elsa Queen._

It was a short note but full of meaning. Jack knew what he was gonna do. He took a paper, a pen and an envelope and wrote.

**THE END. Haha, told you it would be lame. Might continue, might not. Depends.**

* * *

**Told you I might continue. Here. It. Is. Though I'm kinda doing this cause I'm random and bored. PLUS I'm trying ignore my worries and ENJOY LIFE. MY LIFE IS WRITING!**

In Arendelle Street, Anna Queen was feeling bad. Not only bad. But _terrible. _She had warn Jack off and Jack really had left. Elsa went depressed for about a whole month before she finally came out of her room. Anna greeted Elsa's return to the world but Elsa brushed her off, like she didn't notice Anna was there. Staring zombie straight into space. Anna decided that Elsa coming out of her room was a _huge _achievement and she made Elsa's favourite chocolate fudge to celebrate. To her surprise, Elsa didn't even eat it. She just sat at the table, staring at a painting she had hung up long ago. A painting of her as an ice queen. In an ice castle.

Anna didn't understand the importance of the painting because she didn't know about the message written on the back of it. She assumed Elsa had painted it herself and was proud of her work. But now she could make a pretty good guess of who painted it after Elsa's actions for the next two years.

The moment Elsa returned from school, she would log onto Facebook and check _every single _Jack Frost that could be found. A month later, the search proved fruitless. So Elsa went to Twitter. Then Tumblr. Instagram... Where ever she checked, there was zero traces of _her _Jack Frost. None. So Elsa's search didn't stop even though it had been a full seven months. She went on to check up _google. _She checked the address books. She went to real estate agents houses to question them. She hunted up family members of Jack who lived near by and asked them, begged them. But no one seemed to know.

At the same time, Rapunzel and Jack had moved to a place far from Arendelle, a place called Corona. They were happy there and the two cousins would paint the walls with the sunsets they saw every evening. But Jack's mind was constantly on Elsa. He called himself a coward for fleeing. He should have gone up and given the painting to her but he admitted it, he was afraid.

Afraid that Elsa would turn him down. Afraid that Anna was right.

Two years had gone by since Jack left Arendelle.

Elsa suddenly emerged from her room. Eyes like fireworks, beaming, grinning, looking better than anything Anna had seen in years. The two sisters embraced and Elsa broke the news. She had found her Jack Frost. Without a moment's hesitation, she handed Elsa a sheet of paper and a pen, ran to buy a stamp and an envelope. For Elsa to do her writing. It was for Elsa, her sister that she was going to help with whatever made her sister happy. That was Anna's life commitment.

"Jack..." Elsa whispered as she peered through the glass, into the cafe where they were to meet. Jack was slouched at the wall at the back, drinking something out of a mug. He didn't notice her.

Elsa waltzed it, dressed in a gown identical to the one Jack had painted her in. Jack gasped and almost dropped the mug. All eyes were on Elsa, every mind was thinking: _How stunning she is!_

"Jack!" She said and repeated the name again a bit louder to snap the white-haired boy out of his day dream.

He jerked and smiled at her happily.

"Elsa! Nice to see you again!"

**The end.**

**Short, I know. Sowwy Q_Q. But nope, I have lost interest in this story. Plus, I am horrible at writing romance. Might continue more. MIGHT NOT XD**


End file.
